


Moonlight Serenade

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anti is sad, Anti too, Antisepticeye - Character - Freeform, He's also pretty vulnerable, Hurt/Comfort, I adore then so much, I just wanted to have more stuff about the good doctor, It's gay if you squint, M/M, Or it doesn't have to be, Signe and Jack are only mentioned, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: It's another night where the good doctor awakens from his nightmare, losing Sean again. When he goes to check on him he finds out more than he ever thought.





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was in a pretty bad place for a few days, hence how ooc it is. I also knew I wanted to post it somewhere because I really did try on it.

“No! No, Jack! Stay with me, please!” Henrik yelled, feeling the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He sank to the floor as the heart monitor before him flatlined. When he opened his eyes the sound was gone and he was staring at his own ceiling, the incident no more than a nightmare now. Henrik lifted a hand to his chest but found he couldn't calm his pounding heart that easily. He slowly crawled from the bed, making his way to Sean's room.

From the far side of the door he hear two distinct breath patterns and managed to relax. He turned to leave but before he could take even a step he ran into someone. He gasped and stumbled back, just able to refrain from smacking into the door. A hand shot out and steadied him but didn't say anything right away. 

“Danke.” Henrik said, looking up with the assumption he would find Marvin or Chase before him, the pair known to frequent the night hours as opposed to the day. Instead he bit back a cry of surprise and horror as he saw it was Anti that stood before him. Anti, the demon who haunted his nightmares, stealing away their creator into the icy grip of death, leaving Henrik unable to help. 

The demon, for what it was worth, kept his eyes downcast, unwilling to meet Henrik’s eyes. He even flinched away when the doctor stepped aside to try and get away from him, swearing quietly in German. The doctor glanced around, hoping to form an escape route. He took another step before Anti spoke.

“Wait!”  
The sound stopped him in his tracks, even his mind for a moment ceasing to function properly. Anti sounded to quiet and nervous, a sound not befitting a demonic entity. Thinking he had jumped to conclusions and it wasn't even Anti before him he looked up, though he knew that wasn't the case. He was correct, there was no mistake. The pointed ears, black sclera and neon pupils were obvious but the bloody scar was a dead giveaway. 

“What do you want?! Leave me alone!” Henrik hissed, keeping his voice low to avoid waking Sean and Signe. He glared at the demon, eyes narrowed. 

The demon flinched away at the outburst as if he was waiting for the doctor to strike him. Henrik fought against the thought that for a moment Anti truly resembled Sean, to the point Henrik wanted to hug him close, apologize for being harsh. No, this wasn't Sean, not really. This was a demon, a glitch that was hell-bent on destroying everything Sean held dear, if not Sean himself.

“I heard you yelling…” Anti said slowly “I wanted to check on you but you were gone.” 

Henrik let out a harsh breath. “So you could kill me too? Kill me so Sean would have noone to save him?” He spat.

Anti shook his head. “No! Listen, that wasn't…” he cut himself off as he ran a hand through his hair. “That wasn't what… I mean…” he growled in frustration. “That was all supposed to happen! Sean would have been fine!”

Henrik scoffed. “You're a liar!”

Anti glanced at the closed door before growling again. He grabbed Henrik and the two were quickly across the house, in Anti's own room. 

“I'm not lying!” Anti said, voice rising. Now Henrik was sure he was to be struck and he braced for it, closing his eyes and bringing his hands in. No such moment came and Henrik slowly opened his eyes. The demon had retreated to his bed, sinking into the edge as his rested his head in his hands. 

“It wasn't real Henrik! Why would I kill Sean really? Why would I chose to die with him?” 

Henrik frowned. “But zat Halloween…” 

“All acting! I was doing exactly what the fans wanted! What Sean asked! Why do you think I have the scar and not Sean himself!” Anti asked. 

Henrik was at a loss so the other continued.

“Because I took the near entirety of the wound!” Sean was fine!” Anti said. 

Henrik shook his head. “ But I had to save hi-”

“That was all me, I was in control! I wouldn't kill Sean, not for real!” 

Henrik was surprised as the demons voice cracked with emotion, the glitching he had been able to tune out becoming more pronounced. He went to speak but Anti cut him off again, though not as harshly as before. 

“I'm so tired of everyone hating me…” he muttered, looking at the doctor sadly. 

“But the bio inc. incident?” He asked.

Anti looked away. “That was… I just wanted to be noticed! His heart stopping for all of one minute wouldn't kill him! Not when it never really stopped! I was controlling the monitor doc.” 

Henrik was stunned. Anti was in control of the monitor… Anti only faked the flatlined. Anti was only trying to keep in the spotlight, trying to please the fans. The doctor shook his head. “You are lying to me… You are trying to con ze good doctor…”

Anti shook his head slowly, mirroring the doctor from moments before. “I'm not! Dammit Henrik! I'm not!” his shoulders sank and he deflated sadly. “I'm not lying to you… I wouldn't… I mean…” he sighed and buried his head in his hands once again. “You guys are so different! If no one pays attention to you that's it, nothing happens but with me… With me I'm as good as dead! Hell, maybe sometimes I think I should be.”

The last part struck Henrik with a painful burst of sympathy for Anti but he didn't say anything. 

“Now even the fandom wants me gone…”

“I...I'm sure zat is not…” 

“They started a tag to protect you all from me Henrik!” 

The doctor was silent. He had heard of the tag, even seen a few as he glanced over Sean's shoulder through the day. But to think it would truly have an effect on Anti? That was absurd.

“Surely you will not vanish simply due to ze hashtag of a few people…” he said, stepping closer despite his better judgement.

Anti looked up sadly and Henrik couldn't shake the instincts telling him to comfort the other. He was a doctor after all and the first and most important thing to remember and to guarantee was the patient's comfort, right? He moved closer when anti looked away, before sitting on the bed, reaching out to lay a hand on Anti's shoulder.

The demon tensed, not daring to raise his eyes. 

Henrik frowned and moved a bit closer, now able to drape his arm around the other’s shoulders gently. 

“Doc… I only exist because they want to me too.” 

Henrik bit at his lip, unsure of what to do now. He threw all sense of self preservation out the window as he pulled the other to his chest, his free hand carding through Anti's hair. 

That seemed to break whatever resolve Anti had left as Henrik soon heard glitching sobs coming from the demon pressed against him. The sound almost broke his heart. This wasn't right! Anti was a thing of nightmares, a demon, a creature created only to destroy, right? No, Anti was a part of Sean, just like they all were and at this exact moment he was falling apart as almost all of them had down at one point or another. Right now Anti was scared and Henrik blanched when he realized that because of himself and the others, Anti was sure he was alone. 

Henrik came to a conclusion that racked him with even more guilt. Anti was so sure he was going to… going to die basically that he went out of his way to make sure at least Henrik would have some grasp of the truth behind his actions. The doctor felt his heart drop. He had tried to explain before,but all of them had silenced him fearfully. He hugged the demon closer, sighing.

Anti nuzzled closer, his sobs quieting.Henrik closed his eyes, speaking aloud for the first time in a while.

“We don't want you to vanish Anti, no one really does. Es tut mir leid, Anti.” He muttered. 

The demon tensed at the German, unsure of what was said. Henrik, realizing he had slipped into his mother tongue translated. “I am sorry Anti. I am so sorry.” 

Henrik could feel Anti's grip on him loosen slightly and he peered down, noting the demon had cried himself nearly out, staring ahead now with glassy and tired eyes. Henrik moved, which caused Anti to cling again. Henrik shook his head, shushing the other. “Nein. I am not leaving. Lay down, you have worked yourself up too much. You will hurt yourself.” Anti reluctantly did as he was told, only relaxing when Henrik was once again stroking his hair gently. Henrik sighed when he finally felt Anti relax fully, falling asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
